


Where Your Love Begins

by EveryDarkCorner



Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [12]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Ritual Public Sex, SladeRobin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDarkCorner/pseuds/EveryDarkCorner
Summary: Slade forces Robin to marry him.  There are witnesses.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Where Your Love Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Today's Prompts:**
> 
> SladeRobin Week:  
> -Arranged Marriage
> 
> Kinktober:  
> -Public Sex

Robin stood at the altar beside Slade, and felt like he was teetering on the edge of a yawning chasm to hell.

Faces stared up at him from the pews. Brother Blood. Ra’s al Ghul. Lex Luthor. Only the front row wore their hoods down. The rows behind them kept their heads bowed, cloaks throwing their eyes into shadow.

‘Robin is mine by right.’ Slade lifted his hand, pushing back the swirling edges of his own cloak, and summoned the red string of fate. It looped round his finger over his glove, then swept across the space between him and Robin. Robin’s finger burned as the string encircled it. He winced, lifting his hand from under the heavy black cloak Slade had thrown over his shoulders. Slade snatched his wrist, and held his hand aloft.

‘The right is acknowledged.’

The words echoed around the room, droning from every cloaked figure lining the pews. Cold prickled down Robin’s spine. He shuddered. This wasn’t a wedding, whatever Slade said. No officiant? No vows?

Just witnesses. So many witnesses.

Robin glanced sideways at Slade’s belt. At the dart gun there, which Slade assured him was full of the same delightful concoction that knocked him out when the world fell apart. His fingers itched to grab it.

_‘I’ll use it if I have to, but I’d rather you were sober for our wedding day.’_

Slade had smirked when he said it.

Slade tugged Robin close, grabbed the front of Robin’s cloak, and released the clasp. The cloak slid over Robin’s shoulders and spilled on the floor.

‘Hold still,’ Slade murmured.

Robin glared, and then tensed as Slade pinched the edge of the bandage on Robin’s throat, and ripped it away. Robin hissed. Before he could step back, Slade grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back.

‘He carries my bite, given before witnesses.’

Another chorus through the room. ‘The bite is acknowledged.’

Robin ground his teeth. ‘Did you fucking rehearse this?’

Slade ignored him. ‘I now claim Robin as mine.’

‘The claim must be acknowledged.’

Maybe this wasn’t the first ceremony these people had sat through. Robin’s eyes locked on Brother Blood. Had he forced Cyborg through a similar ordeal, with the threat of another drugging, or at gunpoint, or perhaps with Cyborg’s legs deactivated so he couldn’t run?

Blood stared back up at him, a faint, self-satisfied smile on his cybernetic face.

Slade touched Robin’s elbow. His pushed a pen into Robin’s unresisting hand. ‘Sign the certificate, Robin.’

Robin turned. The certificate on the altar stared up at him. The paper was thick and creamy, and the words jumbled and danced in front of his eyes. All except the two spiky words in Slade’s handwriting.

_SLADE WILSON_

Robin put a hand on the table to support himself. Slade’s name. His real name.

He lowered the pen, and began to form a letter D before he stopped himself. One last spark of defiance flashed through him. Lowering the pen a second time, he scrawled five letters in the place meant for his signature.

_ROBIN_

He slammed the pen down. Black ink splattered next to his signature.

If there was one thing he could keep from Slade, even now, it was his name. His identity. His _self_.

Jaw set, he looked up into Slade’s face. Slade only smiled.

Robin’s stomach turned. This whole damn thing was a farce.

He didn’t _need_ Robin’s real name.

Lifting the certificate, Slade rolled it neatly, stepped to the front row, and held it out.

Lex took it. His expression was blank, almost bored. ‘Take your claim.’

Slade turned back to Robin. He gripped his arm. ‘Behave.’

As much on instinct as out of rebelliousness, Robin tugged his arm back. Slade didn’t budge. Gripping Robin’s other shoulder, he turned him round.

Slade gripped the back of his leggings.

Robin’s breath caught, and he barely choked out, ‘No!’ before the sound of tearing fabric scratched through the room.

Baring his teeth in a snarl, Robin tried to turn, but Slade’s hand fell on his neck. He pressed his fingers into the bite.

Robin’s snarl turned into a groan. His legs trembled. Omega instincts screamed through his nerves, demanding that he go slack, that he submit to the alpha that bit him. He shuddered. Resisted.

The cloaked figures lining the pews blurred into shadows, flickering and dancing, as if lit by candles. They were murmuring something. Chanting. Maybe singing. Two of them stepped closer. They pulled Robin’s arms up; he twitched but couldn’t find the strength to resist. Not with Slade’s fingers still digging into that bite. He saw a flash of Brother Blood’s smirk. Ra’s al Ghul’s cold stare. Slade’s hand spread between Robin’s shoulder blades. He pressed Robin down. Ra’s and Blood pinned his arms to the altar over his head, their hands as solid as manacles around his wrists.

Slade’s fingers dug a little deeper into his throat. Robin whined. He thought of those Greek heroines, sprawled over the sacrificial slab, or chained naked the rocks for a monster to devour.

‘Slade,’ he croaked. ‘Slade, please …’

_Not here. Not in front of them._

And his body finally caved.

He sagged against the altar, eyelids drooping. 

Keeping one hand firmly around Robin’s throat, Slade slid his other hand down Robin’s back. Robin twitched. Leather gloves stroked the bare skin of Robin’s ass. Fingers probed his cunt.

He closed his eyes. The chanting thrummed through him, a second heartbeat. The altar dug into his hips. Blood’s metal hands were cold through his sleeve. Ra’s’s grip was bony.

Warmth pressed between Robin’s legs. He tensed, and then whimpered at the tight, hot pressure of Slade sliding into him. Tears wet his lashes. His cunt burned as Slade split him open, and then he felt the warmth of Slade’s hips flush against his ass; the soft prickle of Slade’s pubic hair against his pussy lips. Robin shuddered.

Slade drew back, and then snapped forward, hard enough to make Robin cry out. After that, he fucked brutally, too hard and too fast to let Robin draw breath.

When Slade’s knot swelled inside him, Robin sobbed. Slade let go of Robin’s throat, and Robin gasped. He found a last reserve of strength, and tugged against the hands holding him, jerking and writhing as he struggled.

And Slade gripped Robin’s hips, and thrust up into him, as deep as he could go, and his knot locked into place.

Robin slumped against the table.

Hot, sticky tears slid down his cheeks. Ra’s and Blood stepped back, finally releasing his arms.

‘The claim is acknowledged,’ Ra’s said.

The words echoed back through the room. ‘The claim is acknowledged.’

Robin shivered, and curled his arms up over his head to block the sounds of shuffling feet and muttered conversation as their witnesses left the room. Slade stroked up and down Robin’s back, murmuring softly. Robin blocked that out as well.


End file.
